List of Groove Town episodes
Groove Town is an American traditionally-animated period comedy-adventure series created by Doug Langdale. The show is produced by Film Roman, Sony Cartoon Studios and Sony Pictures Television. It premiered on WB Kids on September 2020. The show's producer is Alan Zaslove. The series ran through a total of 3 seasons and spanned 90 episodes. Series overview The series focuses on two best friends, a talking puppy, a girl, two kids and a talking woodpecker (set in the 1970s) are going through misadventures facing supervillians in everyday life. They even own the Groove Machine, a big van with a rainbow-gradient paintjob. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. Episodes Season 1 (2020-21) # A Groovy Beginning (September 5, 2020) (Writers: Al Jean and Mike Reiss, Director: Kelly Asbury) - A man named Jack and his best friend Richie live a normal life until they meet two animals; a dog named Al Bino and a woodpecker named Carol, and they encounter Richie's nephew and niece, Andy and Ashley, who arrive at Los Angeles to spend their summer break with them. The gang then begin their first adventure when a mysterious figure named El Skullator threatens the world. # # # # # # #''Freaky Minds'' (October 1, 2020) (Writers: Glenn Leopold, Kevin Hopps and Charles M. Howell IV, Director: David Silverman) - A fortune cookie causes Al Bino, Carol, Andy and Ashley to switch bodies. # #''My Friend The Genius'' (TBA) (Writer: Jeffrey Scott, Director: Steven Dean Moore) - One of Richie's childhood friends, Conrad comes to visit. # # #''Conrad's Girlfriend'' (TBA) (Writer: Ralph Soll, Director: Paul Sabella) - Conrad begins dating Princess Teriyaki, but breaks up with her when he learns that she is evil. Teriyaki is upset about the breakup and sends an army of raccoons to attack Los Angeles, CA. # # # # # Let's Be Superheroes (January 5, 2021) (Writer: Doug Langdale, Director: Bob Jaques) - Carol is in a restaurant for animals telling the waiter her own version of a series of previous events what happened sometime before the episode, told as a superhero story, with her, Jack, Richie, Al Bino, Debbie, Andy and Ashley becoming a superhero team, as a excuse to not pay the bill because she doesn't have money to pay it. # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 (2021-22) # # # # # #''Groove Jail'' (TBD 2021) (Writers: John Loy and Steve Roberts, Director: Lauren MacMullan) - Robber Raccoon steals items of merchandise and frames Jack, Richie, Debbie, Rita, Andy and Ashley for the deed, which Al Bino and Carol must take down the raccoon to save their friends. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2022-23) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials Film Home media DVD Blu-ray